


Aria en Opera

by JSinister32



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Franklin is creepy, Hannibal is speechless, Hannibal takes Will to the opera, M/M, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Possessive Will Graham, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: When Will and Hannibal take in an opera, how can they make it into a night to remember?This is a ficlet installment for Flash Fiction Friday.  I hope you all enjoy!Hearts and body parts,JM
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Aria en Opera

_Passionate souls burn with a fire_   
_Few can handle, yet none can resist_   
_-Mark Anthony_

* * *

“That was fantastic!” Will stood clapping next to Hannibal, awed delight clear on his face. The older couple in front of them turned, amused, to the younger man.

“Is this your first time to the opera then, Will?” the woman asked as her husband wound her coat around her shoulders. Will nodded, his eyes still on the stage.

“Yes, it is,” he replied with a small smile. “My partner has been trying to get me to go for some time now, but we’ve never found something I’d be able to easily follow.” Holding Hannibal’s maroon gaze, he licked his lower lip. “Until he explained to me the premise of this one. I have to agree with him. It definitely made me crave more.” 

Taking in Gianni Schicchi had indeed been Hannibal’s idea, and Will had been hesitantly enthusiastic at the request. Hannibal had taken him through the finer points before the show to ensure he would understand what was transpiring on stage since he had yet to master Italian as fluently as French and German. His education on the performance had taken place several days earlier, in Hannibal’s bed as the other man had coaxed him into agreeing to the evening in the most delightful way possible; on his back with Hannibal between his thighs. 

“You’ll enjoy this one,” the doctor murmured against his throat. “It is about a man who manages to fool everyone into thinking he is someone else, all while making off with the best parts of the dead.” Will laughed delightedly.

“Surely it can’t be about cannibalism.” His eyes shone a brilliant cerulean with the faintest hint of wintry grey in the early morning light. “I know even 13th century Europe frowned upon such things.” Hannibal’s fingers played through his own, his touch already stirring the profiler’s blood.

“You misunderstand,” he replied with a gentle smile. “Not cannibalism of course. Earthly possessions. The premise of the play is simple: A man dies and leaves all of his money to the town monastery, ensuring his family is quite without any of his resources. His good friend, for which the opera is named, convinces the deceased’s family to hide the body and dresses himself to appear as the man who perished. They fool the doctor into believing he is alive, although hubris will have some part to play in that; the man claims to have never lost a patient. A boast which even the finest doctors would be hesitant to stand behind, lest they bring the fates down upon them.” Hannibal rolled Will onto his back, brushing his lips against the profiler’s, teasing. Will strained upward, reaching; Hannibal remained playfully out of reach.

“With the doctor convinced, the family calls for the notary so a new will can be drawn up,” he continued, ignoring Will’s attempts to kiss him. “Each family member is left a sum, but in his treachery, Gianni Schicchi takes the house, the mill and the mule for himself.” Will pressed his face to the older man’s shoulder to stifle his laughter. Hannibal waited indulgently, kissing the crest of his ear. Will’s laughter abruptly died; Hannibal used his distraction to his advantage. Pinning Will gently to the bed, he pressed the profiler to the pillows beneath him before curling along his side, entwining their legs beneath the tangle of sheets. His hands find their way into Will’s glorious golden brown curls, massaging his scalp with the dexterous fingers of a musician, or a surgeon. _Or both,_ Will thought as Hannibal drew a breathy moan from his lips. The other man’s mouth found the pale column of his throat, teasing his skin into goosebumps with hot, open mouthed kisses. Will’s entire body shivered as he gave himself over to the sensation. _Yes. God, yes please._

“I haven’t told you about his redemption yet, have I?” Hannibal covered his body with his own and continued to kiss a trail of fire up Will’s throat, lips grazing his jaw as Will’s hands dug into the soft sheets beneath him. He was so hard it was making him lightheaded, but there was nothing more he could have asked for in the world than the man on top of him, kissing his neck. As Hannibal’s lips grazed the sensitive spot behind his ear, his mind went blank, star bursts blazing in bright flashes of color behind his closed eyes. Trying to focus on the question that was asked of him, he drew a shaky breath.

“He is…” lips grazed his earlobe, sucking gently. “Oh, god. Hannibal…” The doctor smiled against his skin as he slowly drew back. Staring into the cerulean eyes, the blue now shrunk to the thinnest colored ring by Will’s swollen pupils, he continued his tale, holding Will’s gaze.

“Love redeems, my love. His daughter Lauretta had fallen in love with one of his friend’s relations, and in the glowing light of their love, he gave a dowry and his blessing, all while begging forgiveness for his treachery. While Dante himself may condemn him for his trick, he asks the audience to overlook his poor behavior… in light of extenuating circumstances.” Will smiled, radiant in the buttery morning light.

“So what you’re telling me is love conquers all, even greed?” he asked, his eyes soft. Hannibal held his gaze, his expression pensive.

“You would know far better than I if that old adage holds any truth, Will,” he murmured, hair falling into his eyes. The profiler smiled as he wound his fingers into the doctor’s hair, pulling gently to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. Will dug his hands into Hannibal’s hair and wound his legs around the doctor’s waist.

“You know, Doctor, I think the best way to discover the truth is by physical demonstration,” he breathed against Hannibal’s lips. “I’d very much like it if you exhibited your devotions. ” Hannibal grinned. His eyes blazed red fire as he lowered his mouth. 

***

Will had remained excited until he discovered that he would have to wear a formal suit. To quell his irritation, Hannibal had taken him shopping. After many selections, smoothing, tucking, and quiet words to the tailor, he’d been as pleased with his attire as Hannibal appeared to be. The doctor was still illustrating his enjoyment as he helped his lover dress for the second time that day, his hand’s adoring Will’s skin as he covered him. The fine dark blue material of his new suit was cut well and had been tailored to fit him like a glove. Hannibal had managed to coerce him into a three piece to match his own, but the softer color reduced the harsh effects of the crisp, clean lines. Of course, it also helped that he had whispered endearments into Will’s curls as he stood in front of the mirror, watching as the other man made minor adjustments to the way his shirt tucked and the lines of the waistcoat as it was buttoned. _The color suits you, darling. It warms your skin, and brings out the glorious blue of your eyes._ Their subsequent kissing had almost made them late.

Standing in the crowded hall as the curtain raised for the final bow, Will found himself grateful for the doctor’s superior taste. Hannibal stood next to him, stoic and handsome in black and white. They had coordinated only slightly, enough for the well practiced eye to understand the color palette and its intentions. Will wore a tie and pocket square in subtly patterned black; Hannibal’s were the darkest shade of blue. Complimentary when near one another without being glaringly obvious. _Just enough to remind us that we belong to one another,_ Will thought happily. _Just enough for those in your world to see it._

The curtains closed once again, the patrons of the theater began to file their way towards the doors, letting themselves out into the cool night air. Hannibal emerged onto the street a little ahead of Will, who had kindly allowed the older couple with which they had been conversing to move through ahead of him. One couple turned into many, and Will wasn’t in enough of a hurry to push through them. As Hannibal waited for his lover to appear, he watched the crowd disperse, heading off into the night in twos and threes to destinations unknown. He closed his eyes and began to catalog the evening’s events, filing them away in his mind for future perusal. Will’s childlike enjoyment of the opera had caught him by surprise; enraptured him as much as the arias had. Watching the emotions the performance had evoked dance across his handsome features had warmed a place in his heart he hadn’t been aware of before the evening’s events. 

Will was turning into the most intriguing person he had ever had the pleasure of encountering, even without his amorous affections. Coupled with their intensely satisfying physical relationship he could ever remember having, Hannibal felt a deeper desire, a need to be with him for as much time as they could manage. Evenings like tonight, where he had been so willing to experience something new, even if it took him out of his comfort zone, took Hannibal’s breath away, made his heart pound itself to pieces in his chest. _Perhaps, there is some truth to love and the lengths we will go to express it. And what we have_ _… it can only be categorized as such. I know he loves me. It’s painted across his skin, like a brand those who look for it can see. And I-_

Somewhere in the darkness, Hannibal heard a discreet cough. He took a deep breath and inhaled the stale smell of sweat; a poor attempt had been made to cover it with cheap aftershave. He sighed inwardly and looked over the crowd once more for his paramour’s curls, but Will had yet to appear. Without turning, he addressed the man behind him.

“Good evening, Franklin.” He sounded weary, even to himself. “Did you enjoy the performance?” He could hear the thick inhalation of breath, even as he tried to keep his own shallow to avoid breathing in another whiff of the man’s scent. His nose wrinkled unconsciously in disgust at the smell. _I will be forever grateful I managed to talk Will out of his bottles with the ships on them._

“H-hi Doctor Lecter!” came a surprised, needy chirp beside him. “What a pleasure running into you here!” Franklin shuffled into a patch of light; Hannibal took in the ill fitting suit, the shine to his patient’s face as he tried to mop away his perspiration. Franklin made an attempt to smile. 

“I liked it very much. The show,” he clarified, his eyes too bright. “It had a very good story I think. I mean… I didn’t understand the words that were spoken, or too much of the storyline, but the singing and theatrics were lovely. Did _you_ enjoy yourself?” A hand snaked out to graze his arm, but Hannibal managed to move out of the path of the searching digits. He caught the other man’s eye, smile predatory and not altogether pleasant.

“My partner and I enjoyed the show very much,” he replied smoothly, his voice devoid of any warmth. “Thank you for inquiring.” Franklin’s pudgy face fell at the mention of Will. They’d only met once before, and Will made it absolutely clear what he thought of the other man. Franklin glanced around, as if expecting Will to come jumping out of the bushes lining the edge of the staircase. Hannibal half wished he would.

“I don’t see him anywhere around. Did he have to leave or something?” Hannibal looked away, glancing back over the crowd. 

“He will be along at any moment.” The hand reached towards him once again, intent on its target.

“Well I’ll just keep you company until he arrives,” Franklin breathed, his voice as oily as his skin. “I have to say, I was glad to see you here tonight. I didn’t think it would be a show you’d likely miss, but I wasn’t sure we’d end up here on the same evening. I got tickets for a couple of different performances, just in case.” An arm suddenly snaked around Hannibal’s waist, drawing him out of reach of the questing hand. The body he came into contact with was warm, solid, and trembling slightly with what he guessed was fury. _Will._

“If all you were waiting for was a chance to see Hannibal at the opera, you’ve now gotten your wish, Franklin,” his lover murmured. “You can probably sell the rest of your tickets for a good price and allow those who will truly enjoy the performance a chance to see it while it is still in Baltimore.” Will kissed the side of the doctor’s neck, coaxing goosebumps to the surface of his skin. While they never made much of a show of affection when in public, Franklin was a very special case; a problem that needed to be handled without leaving room for a shred of doubt. Drawing the doctor man closer, he eyed Franklin, a savage smile fixed on his face. Franklin stared back, his eyes rounded and glassy with discomfort and the beginnings of fear.

“Mr. Graham,” he stammered, mopping his forehead with an already soaked handkerchief. “Good to see- um. Good to see you.” Will’s grin widened, a baring of teeth rather than a true smile. 

“Don’t let us keep you,” he replied, his voice pitched low in his throat. Franklin’s piggy little eyes darted to the hand at Hannibal’s waist to the smile on Will’s face. He nodded, clearing his throat before moving slowly around them. 

“I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening,” he mumbled as he passed. Will almost let him get by, but just as he was about to move away, he stopped him with a gentle hand to his arm. Leaning in, he spoke low into the other man’s ear.

“I know you’ve had fantasies about a world where you and Hannibal may have some kind of connection beyond doctor and patient. I can promise you that world will never exist.” Will stepped into his personal space, causing Franklin to have to raise his eyes. What he saw there froze his breath in his lungs; staring back at him was the complete absence of light, warmth. He looked into the cold pits of Will Graham’s eyes and saw nothing but death. He trembled as he absorbed the words spoken to him, low and pleasant so as not to arouse suspicion. “If you so much as breathe in his direction if you see him in public again, I will personally take you apart, piece by piece, until you are begging me to let you die. And I will go to sleep at night, knowing there is one less person like you in the world.” Will stepped back, straightening the shaking man’s bow tie. “I will sleep like a baby, Franklin. Is my meaning perfectly clear?”

Franklin nodded, backing away with haste. He tripped over his feet in his urgency to escape the two men standing innocuously on the sidewalk. Will watched him until the figure faded into the night, leaving nothing but an acrid cloud of his aftershave swirling in the air about them. When he turned and met Hannibal’s gaze, his eyes were their normal warm, clear blue. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the other man’s jaw before taking his hand. 

“I’m glad we walked. I think we could both use some fresh air after that confrontation. Shall we?” Hannibal could do nothing but look on, lost for words over what had just occurred. His mind continued to reel as Will lead him into the dark.

***

They were halfway home when Will suddenly ducked into an alleyway, gripping Hannibal’s hand so he would follow.

“Will? What are you-” his voice was muffed by lips crashing into his as his back hit the bricks of the alley wall. Hands found their way into his hair as the profiler nibbled on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Hannibal groaned into the kiss, and Will took the opportunity to lick his way into the doctor’s mouth. The taste of the kiss sparkled with the adrenaline of the confrontation with Franklin; one taste and Hannibal was lost. He could only give himself over to the heady power of it, letting Will take what he wanted. His lover’s hands deftly unbuttoned his jacket and raked down his sides, blunt nails sliding over the material of his shirt. He pulled away to plant biting kisses along Hannibal’s jaw, laving his neck as he worked the other man’s belt free of his pants. His teeth found his earlobe as he tugged the belt open.

“Do you know what it does to me when we run into Franklin?” he whispered huskily. “How much it makes me want to hurt him when he tries to touch you, when he even breathes the same air you do?” He tugged Hannibal’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently as his hands worked open the button of his pants. Hannibal panted against the wall, trembling at the raw and animalistic need in Will’s voice. For once, his eloquent speech escaped him. All he could do was take. 

“It makes me want to break his face open, love. I want to hurt him for thinking that he stands a chance at being in your life.” The button came free and Will eased his zipper down slowly, every erotic sound loud in the hushed dark of the alley. He relished in the way the material stretched over Hannibal’s straining erection. Pulling away, he looked into the doctor’s lust blown eyes as he freed his cock. He encircled him with his palm and squeezed gently, bringing a gasp from Hannibal’s lips. Leaning close, he claimed his mouth once more as he worked his lover’s erection in his hands, too slow and too gentle to bring any relief. As their mouths came apart, Hannibal moaned weakly, pinned by the sheer intensity of Will’s amorous attention.

“You’re mine, Hannibal. And I’m going to prove it to you. Here. Now.” Will folded himself to his knees and pulled on Hannibal’s hands until they were buried in his curls. Kissing the damp crown of Hannibal’s cock, he looked up to meet his eyes.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” he husked. “Watch, and feel.” Without preamble, he took the long length of Hannibal’s prick between his lips and began to suck, hard and slow. The sounds he was making were almost as erotic as the act itself; kneeling for him in an alley halfway home to stake his claim on the doctor’s heart and body, branding his soul with each sound, each slide of his lips. Within minutes, the doctor’s balls began to ache and tighten, dragging a warning moan to his lips. Will watched with darkly adoring eyes as Hannibal panted. _Mine. You are mine._ Hannibal began to tremble with the first aching wave. Will pinned his hips back into the wall and slid his cock past his gag reflex, holding his eyes until the final moment. Hannibal stifled his cries as he came hard into the warm heat of Will’s throat, relishing in the gentle sucking that brought him through. Crests of pleasure wracked his body, sending sparks of tingling heat cascading down his body as he emptied himself into his lover’s throat. 

It took several long moments for him to be able to move. Will kissed his length as he began to soften, and helped him rebutton his pants. The doctor’s hands were shaking too hard to accomplish the task himself. He stood and brushed the knees of his pants down, ensuring there was no remaining residue from the alleyway before reaching for Hannibal’s face. When they kissed, he could taste himself on the other man’s lips. _Yours._

Smiling, Will once again took his hand and lead him from the alley, back onto the pathway home.

***

When they reached the house, Will took the time to hang their suits as they undressed, inspecting the knees of his own to ensure there was no debris or damage. Hannibal couldn’t help but smiling at the care and pride he took in owning such fine clothing. They climbed into the shower together, groaning together as the warm water caressed their skin. Hannibal reached for the body wash and after filling his hands, began working the soap along Will’s neck and shoulders. Will let his head fall forward as the slim, dexterous fingers danced along the tightness in his muscles. He leaned forward and rested against the tiles as Hannibal began working the lather down his back and into the muscles along his spine.

“Does Franklin really evoke such jealousy in you, darling?” Hannibal asked quietly, his hands caressing the divots just above Will’s ass. Will tensed under the bone meltingly delight of Hannibal’s ministrations.

“Yes.” The response came from a voice rough with some emotion the doctor couldn’t name. Hannibal hummed as he continued the path along his lover’s skin, fingers easing around his hipbones to encircle Will’s cock. The profiler’s skin was hot and flushed, his erection jutting from his body, hard as iron with his need. Without preamble, Hannibal began to stroke; the slow, tight pulls he knew Will enjoyed. Will’s hips began to rock; the doctor formed a tight ring around him for the profiler to push through. His breathing became ragged in an instant, his shoulders quivering as he fought not to come. Will loved to be edged and cooled, but tonight there would be no teasing. This was about having, enjoying, claiming. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to give him everything he needed. 

Will moaned weakly and picked up the pace, but the question nagged at the back of Hannibal’s mind enough that he had to ask.

“Why?” Will’s eyes remained closed as he gritted his teeth. His hips began to rock harder into Hannibal’s fist, chasing his pleasure. When he spoke, his voice rasped from his throat, low and tight with arousal.

“Because you belong to me.” Hannibal smiled into his lover’s hair as he worked his prick in earnest. The moans escaping his throat were a symphony of need, desire, love. This was a language they spoke together, one only they understood, and as Will’s orgasm broke, Hannibal had a shining moment of clarity, a profound understanding of Will’s claim on him. _We are two halves of a whole. Nobody can come between us, because we are the same. This is what being in love feels like, then._ The thought brought tears to his eyes, which were quickly washed clean by the water before Will could notice.

***

They climbed out of the shower long minutes later, both so languidly relaxed they’d have to pour themselves into bed if they stood a moment longer. Turning off the lights, Hannibal took Will’s hand and guided him into bed, climbing in behind him to spoon his body. He wrapped a long arm around his slim waist and drew the profiler back against his skin. He paused, kissing his lover’s hair.

“What?” He could hear the smile in Will’s voice as he spoke. Hannibal snorted.

“I can’t believe you sucked me off in an alley, Will. How terribly uncouth.” Will turned in his arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Their kiss deepened as they relaxed against one another, sleepy and soft. Will drew back and cuddled down into his arms, head upon his lover’s chest. Hannibal barely heard his quiet reply.

“I can’t believe you let me.” The doctor’s heart swelled. He carded his hands through Will’s curls and kissed the top of his head.

“Would it be remiss of me if I said I am falling in love?” Will raised his head, finding Hannibal’s eyes in the darkness. The kiss they shared was more; sweet and soft, full of quiet promises in the dark.

“You are falling, Hannibal. I am already there.”


End file.
